Cantarella
by ILilithyI
Summary: Se antes o que Äsha mais almejava era liberdade, após a morte de seu pai passou a ser vingança. Mas cruzar o caminho de guerreiros, magos, assassinos e ladrões por toda a Costa da Espada fará ela se dar conta de que há muito mais em seu passado do que imaginava. História contada pela visão de múltiplos personagens.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO  
><strong>  
>***<p>

**Q**uando os ventos sopravam daquele jeito deitando as árvores junto à chuva, um arrepio subia a espinha de Sarevok Anchev de forma que sua maior vontade era ser tão imponente quanto sua visão. Do alto daquela torre em algum lugar da Costa da Espada, ele olhava além dos raios e além do Mar das Espadas pela janela, e seus olhos brilhavam em um tom dourado.

Desde a sua descoberta nada mais parecia ser um obstáculo tão grande. Seu antepassado e a parte do seu sangue herdada do mais misterioso segredo de Faerûn garantia a ele a chance de ser muito mais poderoso do que jamais imaginara. Seu plano precisava apenas ditar seu curso, e ele não mediria esforços para que tudo saísse como o desejado.

Seu sorriso de canto de boca era malicioso e sagaz. Sarevok não era nenhum tolo e já sabia que algum intruso estava no cômodo a observá-lo. Virou-se calmamente e olhou para as cortinas da porta dupla da sacada. Andou até elas e abriu-as sem tirar uma das mãos do punho da katana.

Não havia ninguém lá.

Sarevok então deu mais alguns passos sem se importar com a chuva. Ela era, na verdade, o motivo de sua contemplação. Na beira da sacada ele parou e mirou o mar, lá no fundo viu os raios e as nuvens ainda mais densas. Ele desejava que todos os dias fossem como aquele. Desejava ter aquele poder acima de tudo.

Voltou à realidade ao ouvir o barulho de uma espada sendo tirada da bainha, no que o intruso se revelou para lhe atacar. Sarevok bloqueou o golpe a tempo com a sua katana.

Frente à frente com o homem que estava ali obviamente para o matar, Sarevok viu seus olhos levemente amarelados e o empurrou. _Era um deles_. O sorriso de canto voltou ao seu rosto.

O homem voltou ao seu encontro com a espada longa, mas não era páreo para Sarevok que bloqueava todos os seus ataques e os devolvia com muito mais força. Com o tempo a brincadeira perdeu a graça e até mesmo a chuva deixou o palco. O rapaz já estava cansado, fraco e visivelmente amedrontado. Anchev simplesmente o empurrou na beira da sacada fazendo com que deitasse na mureta.

"Qual o seu nome?" Sarevok perguntou com a katana no pescoço do desconhecido que agora tremia no alto da sacada. Se perguntava se realmente podia sentir aquele cheiro de _medo_.

"H-Honan. Pharsus Honan" Balbuciou, "Por favor, não me mate, você sabe que essa é a regra, você sab-"

"Eu sei muito bem" Sarevok apertou levemente a katana, fazendo sangrar "e é por isso que você vai morrer agora".

Ele apertou ainda mais a katana e depois a puxou para cortar a carne enquanto o sangue jorrava do pescoço. Logo em seguida soltou o corpo deixando-o cair da torre. _Eram as regras, afinal_.

"Você não acha que foi um pouco dramático demais?" Winski Perorate, em seu tradicional robe negro, estava na porta do cômodo, observando.

"Você achou?" Sarevok perguntou retórico, enquanto caminhava para dentro.

"Seus pés estão sujos de sangue, seu pai vai odiar ver a sala dele nesse estado."

Sarevok parou por um instante, guardou sua espada, olhou para seu tutor e não teve dúvida – entrou no cômodo.

"Bem, falando nele," Winski continuou "ele pediu para que eu o chamasse. Está numa reunião nesse instante com os outros mercadores e daqui há meia hora quer se encontrar com você para falar... sobre os planos. _Aqueles_ planos."

"Oh, _aqueles_ planos. Então, diga a ele que eu tenho _outros_ planos."

"Mas Sarevok..."

Ele olhou para o tutor e não precisou dizer nada.

"Tudo bem senhor. Eu o informarei. Apenas tome cuidado." Winski curvou-se em reverência e se virou para se retirar.

"Winski" Sarevok disse, o homem parou e se virou "Obrigado."

O velho dirigiu a ele um sorriso sincero junto a um aceno com a cabeça e saiu.


	2. Capítulo I - Äsha

Capítulo I

**Äsha**

**A**ssim como em todas as primaveras, as flores brotavam nos galhos das robustas árvores de Candlekeep sem nenhuma timidez. Era manhã de Mirtul e o monastério ainda dormia. Os monges e tecelões, os serviçais e os cozinheiros ainda se encontravam em outro mundo enquanto sorrateiramente alguns vultos pulavam os muros de Candlekeep, direto para fora.

Äsha era uma das órfãs que residiam em Candlekeep, assim como Imoen, Kevon, Burt e Faun. Todos possuíam por volta de seus vinte anos e não tinham outra morada ou conhecidos que não fosse o monastério e seus moradores. Kevon, no entanto, estava próximo de partir para servir como guarda em Baldur's Gate – a principal cidade de toda a Costa da Espada – e Burt não estava muito atrás. Faun claramente estava triste pela futura ausência dos amigos, mas também estava feliz na mesma intensidade. Theresia, a cozinheira, sempre dizia que ela seria a única das meninas a conseguir um bom casamento, algo que era difícil para uma garota órfã, e sempre cobrava a mesma conduta de Äsha e Imoen. Essas duas últimas eram inseparáveis, assim como eram as únicas que nunca tinham conhecido nem mesmo uma cidade além dos muros de Candlekeep. Se limitavam a caçar pequenos animais nas proximidades do monastério quando mais jovens, escondidos dos guardas e dos monges, é claro. E lá estavam eles, pulando os muros como sombras pela ultima vez, como uma despedida especial de Kevon.

"Um dia devemos agradecer ao tio Jondalar pelos treinamentos" disse Kevon do outro lado do muro, ajudando Faun, a última a descer.

"Só não podemos dizer o porquê do agradecimento." Äsha deu uma piscadela em direção a ele enquanto tirava seu arco das costas. "Venham, vamos por aqui. Faz tempo que não pegamos essa trilha".

Por entre a mata fechada os cinco seguiram, cuidadosos e silenciosos. Äsha olhava de soslaio para Kevon e logo em seguida para Burt; reparava como eles caminhavam como se o território fosse deles. Queria ela ter a mesma confiança e o mesmo conhecimento do mundo de fora. Apesar de conhecer bem a mata próxima a Candlekeep, não sentia-se segura o suficiente para encarar o mundo, e, no entanto, tinha sede de liberdade.

"Esperem" Imoen disse baixinho, cessando os passos. Sacou seu arco e flecha e correu para uma árvore próxima, escondendo-se de algo.

Todos os outros a seguiram e imitaram seus passos.

Kevon empunhou sua espada de um aço fajuto e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore ao lado de Imoen. Burt fez o mesmo e se dirigiu para uma moita, junto de Faun, que estava silenciosa como sempre com o seu estilingue. Äsha, para dar cobertura, seguiu para uma árvore mais atrás do restante do grupo.

"Um urso. Caramba. Ele é enorme" Burt arregalou os olhos enquanto segurava sua espada um pouco mais firme.

"Belo achado, Immy" Äsha sussurrou enquanto preparava o arco na posição de ataque. Jondalar com certeza ficaria orgulhoso com aquela caça. Nada de coelhos ou javalis, um urso seria o suficiente para ele e todos os monges cessarem a reclamação pelo fato de, mais uma vez, eles terem saído escondidos da fortaleza. E quem sabe Gorion, seu pai adotivo e tutor, finalmente mudaria de ideia e decidiria que Äsha poderia muito bem viajar para Baldur's Gate, ou ao menos cuidar da própria vida, assim como ele próprio fazia.

Seu pensamento estava tão longe que até mesmo a voz de Faun a assustou levemente.

"Acho melhor irmos embora. Nunca caçamos algo tão grande, isso pode acabar mal" a voz doce saiu quase como um suspiro.

Todos ali presentes sabiam que não era covardia. Faun, com sua pele pálida, cabelos negros e olhos de brilhantes era uma poetiza, uma dançarina, uma dama. Mas era leal demais para deixar os amigos sozinhos. _Com a sua delicadeza_, Äsha pensou, _era ela quem os salvava de várias encrencas, ela conseguia convencer os monges_.

No entanto, encontrar um urso era bom demais para ser ignorado, ainda mais tão próximos da despedida do Kevon.

Kevon, sempre todo corajoso, se arrumou em posição de ataque. Olhou fixamente para o urso, que mexia em algo na terra. O rapaz de fios loiros posicionou sua espada e fez sinal de calma com as mãos para os demais. Olhou para Imoen e logo depois para Äsha, um sinal que as duas entendiam muito bem.

Elas miraram com suas flechas e atacaram, acertando o urso em cheio, que após um intenso urro, correu em direção ao grupo em cega fúria. Kevon e Burt correram com suas espadas preparadas para perfurar o animal, mas este, muito mais forte, acertou Burt com uma das patas. O rapaz caiu longe, e lá permaneceu com muita dor. Kevon, por sua vez, de tão preocupado com o amigo, não sabia se continuava atacando ou corria para o garoto. O urso cresceu diante dele, mas logo foi acertado por um misterioso punhal e várias flechas. Ele continuou em pé, querendo acertar Kevon, mas uma espada o perfurou no lado esquerdo do peito. Mancou um pouco e tentou fugir, mas caiu pouco longe do grupo.

"Tome mais cuidado, garoto" Disse o homem desconhecido, portador da espada. Logo atrás dele estavam mais dois homens –um era um meio-elfo e estava segurando um punhal, possuía alguns outros guardados em várias bainhas em sua cintura.

"Burt!" Faun gritou e saiu correndo na direção do amigo, junto com Imoen.

Äsha andou para perto de Kevon, mantendo seus olhos desconfiados nos homens que ali estavam.

"Obrigada", ela disse num tom mais seco do que queria soar. "Quem são vocês?"

O homem olhou para seus companheiros e logo depois para ela.

"Meu nome é Carbos, estes são Shank e Drario. Somos apenas aventureiros investigando a Crise do Ferro. Estamos em busca de uma boa recompensa."

"Aventureiros?", perguntou Imoen, com seus olhos atentos.

Carbos deu um sorrisinho e colocou sua espada novamente na bainha em sua cintura, e andou calmamente até Burt, que estava gemendo no chão com a mão no braço. O homem se abaixou e deu uma olhada por cima, como quem analisava a lesão.

"Parece que temos um braço quebrado"

Faun prontamente colocou as mãos sobre o braço do garoto e se concentrou. Olhava firmemente para onde devia estar a lesão, até que de suas mãos saiu uma tímida luz levemente lilás.  
>Carbos olhou para a garota, aparentemente surpreso.<p>

"De onde são vocês? Parecem muito jovens para estarem andando por esses lados".

"Somos de Candlekeep", disse Kevon, "conhecemos bem esses lados".

"Ah, não me levem a mal, não duvido da capacidade de vocês. Apenas devem tomar cuidado. Vocês sabem, com essa Crise do Ferro muitas coisas estranhas andam acontecendo por aí. Bandidos estão soltos saqueando caravanas. Ninguém está seguro".

Nesse momento, Äsha olhou séria para Carbos e logo em seguida para os outros dois. Shank, o meio-elfo ainda com o punhal na mão, percebeu e deu um sorriso jocoso para a garota, logo em seguida guardou o punhal numa das bainhas de sua cintura e caminhou para onde Burt continuava caído.

"Acho melhor levarem o garoto para Candlekeep" disse ele, "quem sabe se pode quebrado mais alguma coisa?"

"Não fale assim, Shank, vai assustar as crianças" Carbos se levantou e olhou para o amigo. "Mas você está certo. Bem, se vocês permitirem, gostaríamos de ajudar a levar o amigo de vocês de volta para a livraria".

"Não será necessário" Äsha disse prontamente, e permaneceu olhando diretamente nos olhos de Carbos.

"O que disse?" o homem indagou.

"Não será necessário" ela repetiu. "Não queremos dar mais trabalho."

Carbos permaneceu olhando para a garota por um instante, com um semblante sem expressão, então olhou para baixo e suspirou, se direcionando até Äsha calmamente. Ele era muito alto e forte, e sua barba o fazia parecer ameaçador. Parou muito próximo a ela, e disse olhando em seus olhos.

"Mocinha, é por isso que levaremos seu amigo para Candlekeep. Uma pousada quente e uma galinha na mesa é tudo o que queremos, e não estamos afim de pagar um Tomo para aqueles monges. Não nos dê mais trabalho, apenas nos leve até aquele maldito monastério".

A menina ainda olhava para ele, visivelmente nervosa torcendo de leve a boca. Kevon contornou a situação.

"Nos perdoe, senhor. Não quisemos ofender. Ficaremos felizes com mais uma ajuda, e garanto que os monges também ficarão." O rapaz andou até Äsha e cochichou em seu ouvido, "Você tá louca?"

* * *

><p>Äsha estava sentada em sua cama enquanto Gorion andava a passos pesados de um lado para o outro.<p>

"Um urso! Äsha, você tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido se aqueles homens não estivessem lá? O que poderia ter acontecido com Burt? Ou com Imoen? Ou com você?"

"Pai, nós só queríamos nos despedir do Kevon e..."

"Sem desculpas!" Gorion esbravejou. Logo em seguida respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado da filha. "Escute, Äsha, eu sei que o que você busca está lá fora, eu sei que estou te preparando há anos apenas para o que está lá, mas não quero que encontre da pior maneira. Você não vai encontrar nada se não pensar nos seus atos".

"Pai, eu já tenho vinte anos..." sua voz tremia.

"Escute!"

"Não!" Ela se levantou com seus olhos se encharcando. "O que você espera de mim? Eu fui treinada a vida toda para enfrentar muito mais do que ursos. Você mandou que me ensinassem muito mais do que ensinaram pro Kevon e é ele quem tá indo embora daqui! Eu vou ficar aqui até quando? Até quando a tia Theresia decidir que eu tenho que me casar como todas as outras órfãs que passaram por aqui?"

"Äsha..."

"E daí eu não vou ser propriedade sua, eu vou ser propriedade de um homem qualquer que eu nem conheço!"

"Äsha!"

"O que não é tão ruim, porque pelo menos eu vou ter um sobrenome e não vou mais ser só a órfã coitadinha!"

Äsha virou-se e saiu correndo em prantos, batendo a porta com força. Ela não queria ter falado tudo o que saiu de sua boca. Sabia que tinha acertado Gorion em cheio, mas estava tão exausta de ser aprisionada como as princesas dos tantos livros de romance que haviam na biblioteca. Ela nem ao menos tinha um sobrenome, mesmo sendo a adorada filha de Gorion Silverkin. Era uma sem-nome, uma órfã qualquer fadada a nunca sair do monastério de Candlekeep.

Ela se declinou em uma das janelas da biblioteca e do alto da torre olhou para o horizonte. Imaginava como seria a chegada de Kevon em Baldur's Gate. Como seriam suas honrarias por se tornar um guarda, e como deviam ser as pessoas do lugar, os comerciantes, os moradores, os visitantes. Imaginava ainda mais longe, como seria o restante da Costa da Espada ou as geleiras de Icewind Dale, ou como deviam ser lindas as terras dos elfos. Todas as terras pela qual seu pai viajou, e que ela esperava viajar um dia. Ela queria, na verdade, ser como ele.

5


End file.
